


I had you on my mind for a minute, those lonely lonely nights, couldn't forget it.

by Distantdreamer89



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distantdreamer89/pseuds/Distantdreamer89
Summary: A glimpse into the world of Frank and billy
Relationships: Frank Castle/Billy Russo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I had you on my mind for a minute, those lonely lonely nights, couldn't forget it.

Billy glared up at Frank, lips bared revealing perfectly straight, white teeth, an orthodontists wet dream. His breath whistling where Frank’s hands applied pressure around his neck. Billy’s fingers twitched, itching to reach for the pocketknife tucked under his pillow but a growl in Franks throat stopped his hand before his brain had chance to give his uncompliant limb the signal. Even now he couldn’t help but be hardwired to respond and react to every signal off Frank. 

That Frank had found him was hardly a surprise. Billy hadn’t exactly been hiding. His penthouse was ostentatious, his rolls was in the underground garage. It simply wasn’t in his nature to be unseen. He was proud of how he looked, what he had achieved, the possessions he had earned and he wanted to show everyone just how far this unwanted boy had come. Rub it in their face so there was no doubt as to how far he had come and how far above everyone else he now held himself. 

That was how it felt to be Billy. 

He was a king among men, untouchable, except to the man pinning him down. Frank understood none of this as he straddled Billy, knees pinning down his arms and face centimeters from Billy’s, contorted in a rictus of anger and pain. Billy could buck up and unseat Frank with a well-placed twist of his legs but he was interested to see how this played out. For now. 

“Hey Frankie, it’s been a while, huh” Billy wheezed out between short gasps of air doing his best to sound nonchalant despite the murderous man looming over him. 

“can I get you anything? How about a nice drink, perhaps some chamomile tea you look a bit worked up if I’m going to be honest” 

Another growl met his words and fingers flexed against his neck constricting more of the air he tried to get into his oxygen deprived lungs. 

“fuck would you know about being honest” Frank bit out, words a low rumble emanating from his chest, Billy could feel them as much as hear them. 

Billy croaked in response, lifting his eyebrows at Frank until he loosened his hands around Billy’s neck allowing him to gulp down lungfuls of air. 

“Not that this isn’t fun, but maybe you could tell me what you’re doing here and I can get back to my day” he leveled Frank with a beatific smile looking up from beneath thick lashes. 

“what am I doing here?” Franks voice rose, muscle twitching in his jaw 

“you fucking left Bill, not a word, not a note. I didn’t know... Had no idea if you were... FUCK” 

A fist slammed into the headboard and Franks breathing grew ragged above Billy. Taking advantage of his distraction Billy planted his feet, bought his hips up and twisted to flip Frank from him, the mattress unbalancing them both as Billy scrambled to stand swiping his knife as he went. 

Frank stared up at him with darkened eyes from where he had landed on the bed, 

“how about we take this chat into the living room, kinda rude to barge into someones bedroom unannounced Frankie. Anything could have been happening” Billy leered offering a sharks grin whilst skirting around the bed to grab his robe, knife a comforting weight in his hand as he jerked his chin in the direction of the living room. 

Shaking his head with a rough exhale Frank rose to follow, Billy stopped by the door ushering Frank before him, knowing better than to turn his back. Finding Frank standing arms crossed and rigid against the counter, Billy made a show of setting the coffee to percolating, ignoring the rising tension from the block of muscle standing in his kitchen. 

A glance at Frank showed he looked fit to blow, always had trouble expressing himself unless his fists were doing the talking. Words got trapped behind Franks teeth, preferring to show how he felt. A kiss to the top of your head or a punch to the gut was Franks preferred vocabulary and Billy was well versed in it all. 

“Where’d you go Bill? Did someone get to you? Is that it? You shoulda told me, we’d have handled it, we could have handled Bill, you didn’t have to..” Frank ran his hand over his head turning away his shoulders rigid. 

“Frank, stop.” Billy interrupted. “you think we were going to play happily families? I was going to settle down and be a good wife? That’s not what I’m made for” 

Billy watched Frank as he spun around and stalked over to where he was seated at the dining table, kept his posture loose and relaxed, knew it would wind Frank up. 

Squinting against the glare of the sun from the windows running the length of the room Frank scowled down him “we were happy” 

“we were fucking, it’s not the same” 

“Don’t you do that Bill, don’t you belittle what we were” 

Rolling his eyes Billy glared off to the side, wishing the coffee was ready if he was going to face this conversation. 

“I’d have given you the world” 

“I DIDN’T NEED YOU TO FRANK, I’ve got everything I want and I’ve got it MYSELF, I don’t need you” Billy’s hands clenched as his chest heaved and he tried to regain control. 

“So what, you left to prove a point? What're you so scared of Bill? Was having me love you so bad?” 

Frank spoke softly as if Billy was going to spook and fuck, if that didn’t piss him off further. Without thinking he surged forward and rushed against Frank, pinning him between the kitchen island and the blade in his hand which was threatening to break the delicate skin under Franks chin, Frank who made no move to fight back, who calmly stared back at Billy despite the flaring of his nostrils and the way Billy could feel his heart racing in his chest. 

Leaning forward Billy hissed “bullshit, what we had wasn’t love it was a means to an end until something better came alone, and when it came down to it that's exactly what happened. You left me behind for your vigilante justice, well fuck you Frankie, I got better things to do with my time than wait around for you” 

The blade inched closer and blood welled up from a shallow cut focusing Billy’s attention as he watched it bead on the blade. Franks hand distracted him as it wrapped around his wrist a gentle pressure making no effort to move his hand away. Billy’s skin burned at the contact. 

“What I did, those guys I went after, that was to give us a future Bill, no more looking over our shoulders the whole time, we were gonna be free.” 

“So why not take me with you huh? why leave me behind” Billy hated how weak his voice sounded, hated the quiver that revealed his emotions. 

Frank guided the blade away, and leant his forehead to Billy’s “What I did I did to protect you, what I did I did for us.” 

Billy could feel each word breathed against his lips, his hand hung uselessly at his side while it was all he could do not to lean into the hard warmth of Frank and close the small distance between their lips. Frank always had a way of getting under his skin, never mind the years it had been since he’d seen him, his body still responded and reacted to Frank like it was second nature. Which was how Billy found himself closing the gap and pressing his lips not ungently against Franks. 

Where moments before violence has buzzed over his skin now lust was making itself known, fogging his brain, making him forget all the reasons why he shouldn’t indulge himself with the taste of Franks lips after so long, fisting a hand in his hair, pressing the length of body against the hard mass of Franks, and enjoying the soft moan it earnt him. 

Billy pushed his leg between Franks, rubbing against his hardening length. Franks thick arms crept around his back pulling him close. 

“you missed this huh, Frankie?” Billy purred sliding his hands down Franks considerable chest, stomach twitching beneath his fingers as they slid to the waistband of Frank’s jeans. 

“Bill” Frank’s voice little more than a growl as Billy slid to his knees deft fingers undoing his belt buckle and jeans. Looking Frank in the eye, Billy swallowed him down to the hilt enjoying watching Frank tip his head back, mouth slack. 

“shit damn Billy” 

Billy hollowed his cheeks out as Frank bought his hand to Billy’s cheek, thumb brushing his cheek as Billy ducked his head and got to work, relaxing his throat just how Frankie liked it. 

In the way that Frank spoke with his fists Billy had learnt the currency of his body and the ways to could be used to give pleasure. Frank wanted Billy, so Billy should show him a good time then show him the door. That’s how these things went. All this angry posturing was nothing more than hurt pride. Billy knew how to sooth that. 

Frank groaned above him, hips bucking erratically. Billy hummed around him, encouraging him to let loose. Hips stuttered once, twice, then Frank was coming down his Billy. Billy swallowed it all down, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he stood, taking in the blissed out look on Franks face. Before Frank could recover Billy grabbed it arm and wrenched it behind his back, ignoring Franks bellow he shoved him towards the front door. 

“fuck are you doing Billy” Frank shouted attempting to twist around, Billy prevented him with a well-placed kick and giving his head a less than gentle tap against the wall, he strong armed Frank down the hall, shoving him out the front door and slamming it behind, but not before he had the chance to get the last word in. 

“There’s your goodbye, now get the fuck out of my life” Billy snarled into Frank’s outraged face, deliberately not noticing the hurt look in his eyes. He slammed the door shut, enabled the locks and let out a breath. After cleaning up he finally sat down to drink his morning coffee and allowing the taste of one bitterness to drown out the other. He was under no allusions that Frank would stay away, and that posed a rather irritating problem. 

`````````````````````````````````````````` 

Frank stumbled out into the morning sun. He had found Billy, his Billy who had disappeared without a trace, who Billy hadn’t known if he’d been dead or alive. Frank had enemies, it wasn’t beyond the realms of possibility to assume one could have taken him. But no. Billy had walked out on him. Walked out on their life together. 

He trudged up the steps to his apartment, exhaling angrily. He shouldn’t have let Billy distract him with the blowjob. He should have known better, but to have bill alive and whole in front of him had affected his judgement. As only ever Billy could do. 

To say Billy had trust issues was an understatement but Frank was going to win his boy back.


End file.
